


dancing with the devil

by TyphoonMonsoon



Series: the thrilling adventures of dom jungwoo [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub Yukhei, Teasing, Voodoo doll, demon jungwoo is cruel but he still loves his human boyf yukhei, dom jungwoo, implied sex, just read it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: Yukhei's demon boyfriend got himself a voodoo doll, prompting Yukhei to get teased by intangible hands relentlessly at work.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: the thrilling adventures of dom jungwoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	dancing with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> the luwoo tag has like 4 active authors who have to post on the regular in order to keep our faith in luwoo and well,,,,, someone's gotta give. mark my words, luwoo will rise again
> 
> title from NIKI's Dancing With the Devil

Yukhei's knees buckle for the fourth time that day, followed a suppressed groan from his lips. He sighs and recollects himself, catching the tablet that was just starting to slide down from his arm's hold. 

"You look... red." Sicheng eyes him in scrutiny from his personal desk. "Yukhei, really, if you're not feeling well, you can go home. I’ll tell Kun to cover the meeting for you."

Weighing his options, the younger's adam's apple bobs. "You know what? Yeah. It's probably better if I do. Can you— _ah_ —tell Kun I'm sorry?"

"On it." Sicheng is already typing on his computer. "Go home. Rest. Don't drive; I'll call one of the company drivers for you."

For his stoic, seemingly cold demeanor, Sicheng can nurture his friends like a mother hen after all. The thought makes Yukhei smile, though he is interrupted by another sensation of a press against his crotch. He growls.

Sicheng blinks at Yukhei's antics. "Right. The car is waiting at the lobby—" 

Yukhei can barely shout a ' _thank you Sicheng have a great day send Yuta my hello!_ ' as he dash into the private CEOs office elevator, his rush sending a trail of papers flying off Sicheng's table at which the Chinese shakes his head. 

—

Yukhei fumbles with his apartment door, card missing the sensor a few times.

The ride home was absolute hell with him squirming and holding back moans in the backseat. Not to mention the questioning looks the driver kept sending him through the rear view...

When the light finally beeps green, he slams the door open and stumbles in with another wet, hot feel across his chest. "Fuck!"

The person— _creature_ —he's been expecting is spread leisurely across his couch, lips curled in a smirk and one hand clutching a doll that resembles _Yukhei_. The creature himself doesn't look bad. On the contrary, despite the title of 'demon' he possesses, Jungwoo looks like an angel with his unblemished porcelain skin, brown doe eyes, and fluffy blonde hair falling over his forehead. No one would ever suspect he's an incubus with insatiable sex drive for Wong Yukhei, and even though the human knows better than to say it out loud, he's just as obsessed with Jungwoo.

Right now, however, Yukhei needs to voice his anger. 

"Surely there must be another way to get my attention," his shaky tone betrays the boiling rage in him.

"Sure. But they're not as fun." 

The wicked words contrast with Jungwoo's sweet smile. Yukhei wonders how something could look so beautiful while toying with the voodoo doll of his human boyfriend. 

"Do you like it?" He asks with feigned innocence. "Chittaphon helped me with it. I have to admit I'm enjoying it more than I should."

Yukhei gasps and leans his body weight against the wall when he feels Jungwoo's phantom touches ghosting his bulge. "Oh, fuck, Woo. I can't."

The blond approaches him with a chuckle, fingers caressing the doll in his hand, making Yukhei flush a deeper shade of red. "You have no idea how pretty you looked touching yourself in the bathroom," he murmurs. "Too bad they can't see their boss all messy and disheveled, huh? Too bad only I could see how desperate you were begging me to stop. You're even prettier when you're hot and bothered, you know." 

Close enough that they're sharing hot breaths now, Yukhei is backed against the wall of his apartment, body pressed close against Jungwoo's slightly smaller figure. "Baby, _need_."

Jungwoo takes ahold of his chin and runs his thumb over Yukhei's plump lips. "Pretty baby." He parrots the endearment, searching Yukhei's eyes. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

An hour ago, Yukhei thought begging was beneath him. Now, with the feeling of Jungwoo's nails raking his back, Yukhei finds himself dizzy with arousal and frenzied pleading of _Jungwoo I need you inside me please I can't stand it anymore please take this suit off me ruin me use me pleasepleaseplease_.

And maybe, just maybe, Jungwoo does have a sense of mercy after all, for Yukhei finds the hot whip of Jungwoo's tongue teasing his rim as his sweaty body is pressed flat against the mattress, the most wanton of noises leaving his mouth as he grapples with the sheets beneath them. 

Jungwoo thinks Yukhei's moans are more melodic than the screams of the damned.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw


End file.
